Danny Phantom: Son of Zilla
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Danny was forced to move to New York, leaving his friends behind? What if he became dark and resentful towards his family afterwards? And why is he a tiny version of Zilla! Rated T for blood and Gore [Danny F. x Ember] Female Zilla!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well guys, I'm here with a new Danny Phantom Crossover! This one's with Godzilla the Series, and I have to say, the first chapter might surprise you, and won't really show much interaction between Danny and his family in the story. As to why that is, well... You guys, will find out soon enough! Now time for a new story of Kaiju sized EPICNESS! Also, I plan on replacing Danny's ghost form with that of a young Zilla! This is because he's really being the son of Zilla, the American version of Godzilla! I'd like you guys to tell me what you think in the reviews. Now with that out of the way, onward to the story! And also please note that this takes place BEFORE the first Zilla was killed! It's for plot convenience so please bare with me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Godzilla the Series!**_

"I hate my life..." = Talking

_'What is this... Godzilla?' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"I'm Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

_**Chapter 1: The Arrival Of The Lizard King! New Ghost Kid On The Block!**_

* * *

In the streets of New York City a fifteen year old boy with messy black hair is trudging along with his head down, and a dead look in his eyes. The boys name is Daniel "Danny" Fenton. Now I know what you're probably thinking. Why is it that Danny looks like he's dead inside? Well, the Guys In White had offered Danny's parents a job in New York City, and from the details it was one that they couldn't refuse.

But in doing so, the Fenton Family had to move out of Amity Park, thus leaving his only two friends behind! Danny didn't like this at all, and has all but completely cut off his ties to his family. The first thing he did was stop talking to his mom, dad and older sister. Next he changed his wardrobe to something darker. He now wears a black tee shirt, black jeans, a blood red belt, as to not overdo it with the black. He also now wears spiked white and red steel toe boots, with gold coloring at the back where his heels meet the ground. He also wears white fingerless gloves, and got a few streaks of blood red in his hair. He also wears a ragged, torn blood red cloak with a hood.

He's become cold to just about everyone around him, and increasingly violent in school, especially to those who try to bully him. His parents once tried to talk to him about it, but had no luck in getting any answers out of him. In fact, he threw his father over his shoulder and onto the floor, before doing the same to his mom! He then stormed out of the house, and here we are now.

Danny then bumped into someone, causing them both to drop their stuff. "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." A man's voice said, sounding very apologetic. Danny looked up to see a man wearing a red coat over a white tee shirt, and khaki jeans, as well as a pair of brown shoes. The man had white skin and brown hair.

Danny just went to pick up his stuff. He didn't really trust anyone these days. "I'm Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, biologist and researcher on how seismic activity can affect natural life. Here, let me help you with that." The now named Nick said, gathering some of Danny's things. The boy let out a silent thanks, appreciating the help.

Nick saw some of the things that Danny had. He then got an idea when he saw the notebook labeled "Ghost Files." "So, are you an aspiring ghost hunter? Because these files you have are VERY well detailed!" He said, reading a file about a ghost called Technus. Danny snatched the book away, scowling at the researcher. "Don't go looking through those! And NO! I'm not an aspiring _Ghost Hunter_, and I NEVER will be! I only got dragged into this city because of my STUPID FAMILY! So let's just say, I hate it here, and **leave it at that!**" Danny said, putting a lot of venom into the term 'Ghost Hunter' while shoving his stuff in his bag and stomping off.

Nick just looked at the boy as he walked away. _'I wonder what could've happened to warrant such hatred towards his own family from the boy...' _He thought to himself. His phone rang breaking him from his thoughts. "Hello, Dr. Tatopoulos speaking. Who is this? I see. Yeah. Well, judging from what you described, I'd say I just bumped into him. Why would you want my help? I'm a researcher, not a psychologist. ...Well, when you put it that way, I'll come over at... 4:30 today and see what I can do. Okay, see you then. Good bye." He told the person over the phone. He then left to handle a job he's never really done before... (Dramatic music plays!) Child Psychology!

~~~~~Meanwhile:At the new Fenton residence 4:25 pm~~~~~

Maddie Fenton was putting a few improvements on their Fenton Finder. A device that uses satellite interface to track down a ghosts ectoplasmic signature, and lead you right to them! But as she was working, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to her son. It filled her with sadness seeing him like this, and hurt her even more that he's completely stopped talking to anyone in their family.

_'I just don't understand what happened. Danny used to be such a sweet, kind and loving boy! But now, he's not even the Danny I used to know!'_ She thought while silently crying to herself. She then heard the a knock on the door, and dried her tears as she went to answer it. When she opened it, Nick was there.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fenton. I'm here for your sons therapy session. Is he in yet?" Nick asked walking inside. "No, he hasn't come home yet. I honestly don't know where he is." Maddie said, tears beginning to well up again. Nick decided to ask some basic questions.

Taking out a pen and notepad he began the questioning. "Okay, I going to ask a few questions, and I need you to answer them truthfully, and to the best of your abilities. First question; was Danny always this dark and angry?" Nick asked, ready to write down any important information. Maddie say down. "No, he wasn't always like this. Before we moved to New York City, he was kind, gentle and he was never violent by any means. He was the sweetest little boy a mother could ask for!" She explained, getting lost in her memories.

Nick wrote down what she said. "Okay, when did he start acting so resentful towards you guys? Did you do something to make him mad?" Maddie thought about this, but she just didn't know of anything that they might've done to make him mad. And Danny, before now at least, was never one to hold on to his anger. "I don't think we've done anything. I mean this whole moving to New York thing was meant to help him. He can obviously get a better education here if he just applies himself! And he can always make NEW friends in life if he just stops pushing them away!" Once again Nick wrote down what she said. He had just one last question to ask before he reached his conclusion.

"One last question. Has Danny ever had any problems with you guys before now? Even ones that you might not even be aware of?" He readied himself for her answer. "I can answer that!" Said a new voice from the stairs. The two grown ups looked to see a sixteen year old girl with her mothers looks, but with longer hair. She walked up and shook Nicks hand. "Jazz Fenton. I'm Danny's older sister." "Good to meet you Jazz. I'm Dr. Tatopoulos, biologist. Now you had something to say about your brother?" Nick asked, ready to write down any important information.

"Well, back in Amity Park where we used to live, Danny had a lot of problems at school because of bullies and teachers who did nothing to help him! The only thing that kept him going at that school, were his only two friends Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. The three were inseparable for as long as I can remember. But soon enough, the move happened. Danny was adamant about staying in Amity, but the three of us didn't listen and brought him along anyway! Dad didn't even give Danny a chance to say goodbye to his friends!" As he listened and wrote stuff down, Nick began to understand why Danny was so mad at them. And if the anger hasn't dissipated by now, then it probably would never go away. But Nick wanted Jazz to finish her story.

"Ever since, the little brother I used to know has been gone. He became increasingly violent, he doesn't care about his grades, he's even attacked us on multiple occasions! And personally, I don't blame him. In fact, I deserve every bit of this treatment I get from Danny! I should've stood by his side like a good sister would, but instead I put his needs aside for my STUPID STUDIES!" Jazz couldn't speak anymore and collapsed into a chair sobbing uncontrollably.

The door suddenly swung open and in ran Jack Fenton. "Maddie, grab the ghost hunting equipment! We've got a live one!" He dragged them all outside to show them what he thought was a ghost... But this was something far more powerful than a ghost!

It looked like a huge, mutated reptile! It had lean compact muscles, and twin rows of dorsal spines running down it's back. It's yellow eyes with slit pupils looked like they could burn a hole right through your soul. It walked the same way a theropod does. This is the one everyone calls 'Godzilla.' But her true name is Zilla, a subspecies of her stronger, slower Japanese relative Godzilla.

"Jack, I really don't think that's a ghost..." Maddie said, fear entering her voice. A military convoy then pulled up. The major hopped out and walked over to the stunned family. "Tatopoulos! Good thing we found you! You don't have to worry about us attacking Godzilla, we've been given orders not to fire unless fired upon. That goes for all ghost hunters in the area too!" Pointing a glare at the two elder Fentons.

"Major, why is Godzilla here?" Nick asked. The major looked back up at Zilla seeing her non-violent behavior. "We're not 100% sure, but if I had to guess I'd say she's looking for something. All of ya pile into the convoy and we'll find out what that something is!" They did so, and drove off following the giant lizard and find out just what she's looking for!

As they drove, they saw that she was sticking close to the shore line. She then stopped and sniffed the air while looking around. She looked over to a food cart that sold fish n' chips and saw the one she was looking for. It was Danny! She began moving closer to him. Nick, the Fentons and the military saw this, but they couldn't go against orders!

Now it was either out of pure ignorance, or being too absorbed in his fish n' chips, or even from his instincts being rusty but Danny didn't notice the giant monster heading his way! That is until her shadow was directly over him. "Weird... I don't remember the news saying anything about a storm moving in." He looked up to see how bad the storm would be, and came face to snout with Zilla!

But for some reason, Danny wasn't scared. He just looked right into the creatures eyes, and saw that same look of motherly affection that he normally saw from his own 'mother', but it was about ten times as strong. He didn't know why, but his instincts kept screaming at him that this creature was his family. But that just wasn't possible! ...Was it? But Danny was broken from his thoughts when a shot from an ecto ray hit him right next to his heart!

Everyone who was watching this was shocked. Everyone present, Zilla included, looked to see who it was that fired that. They saw agents of the guys in white pulling up, anti ghost weapons armed. The major ran up to stop them. **"Hey! What do ya think you're doin'?! Our orders are to not fire unless fired upon! And in case you're blind, you just shot a kid! An innocent bystander!" **He yelled in anger.

"Civilian casualties are a natural part of our job. We're going to capture this mutant and bring it back to base, where it will be put through indescribably painful tests and terminated!" Agent Y said, disregarding the fact that he'd shot an innocent. Zilla heard everything, and contrary to popular belief, she can understand human language, and was not happy with what this man proclaimed. She saw Danny lying on the ground, his breathing irregular.

She turned to glare at the Guys In White, and her spines began to glow blue as she charged up. _'How DARE they treat a life so shamefully?! And not just any life, __**but THE LIFE OF MY HATCHLING!'**_ That was her thought before she released a stream of blue, radioactive fire at the Guys In White! It hit them dead on, destroying their weapons, transports and most of the agents that were there!

She stopped the fire and turned to her downed hatchling. She knew of a way to save him, and began sending out some of her atomic energy awakening the dormant genes of his Zilla lineage. In the process, it got rid of the ectoplasm fused with Danny's DNA! His form then began to change! His hair receded into his scalp, and his skin was replaced with extremely durable scales! A tail sprouted from his tailbone, and he grew his own smaller set of dorsal spines. His face elongated into a muzzle and his teeth became longer and sharper! His body became more reptilian in design, and his fingertips became claws, as well as the tips of his now three toed feet! His scaly hide was as red as crimson, and his spines were as blue as the purest sapphires. He grew until he was about as tall as Nick, his body needing time to adjust to his newfound radioactive power before he could grow.

All in all, he looked like a miniature version of Zilla, only crimson and blue in color, and male! Everyone present had just one thing on their minds seeing this. _'What on earth has happened to Danny/the boy?'_

* * *

_**Well, I cannot tell a lie, that's all I've got for now! But while I'm at it, I might as well ask you to check out some of my other stories also!**_

_**TNBC: Twilight's Revenge**_

_**Phantomus Prime: The Wedding**_

_**Phantomus Prime**_

_**Danny Kaijuu**_

_**Danny Lionheart**_

_**Just to name a few of them. But until next time, read and review! No flames! Also I'm thinking about doing a Naruto/Godzilla crossover. Tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Amity!

_**Hey out there everyone! Here's the newest episode of Danny Phantom: Son of Zilla! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you're also reading my other stories I told you about and are leaving reviews! I just LOVE getting feedback from my readers! Now in this chapter, Zilla takes Danny back to the waters of Amity Park, where she can safely raise him without human interference. But, Danny will still get to hang out with his friends! Also I plan on giving Sam and Tucker monster forms of their own! I'd like you to tell me what monster forms and powers they should have, and how they acquire them in the reviews! I promise, I will take every suggestion into careful consideration! Now without further ado, back to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or Godzilla the series! This also is on account for last chapter, because I think I forgot the disclaimer there!**_

"I'm back! Amity Park, just how it was before I left!" = Talking

_'What happened to me?' = Thinking_

_"You are my hatchling little one." = Monster speech when in monster form_

**"Kreeeeeoooooooonnnngg!" = Yelling/Monster Roars**

_**Chapter 2: Return to Amity! My Mother Is Who?! Part 1**_

All those present merely stared in shock at what they were seeing. Danny had turned into a mini-Zilla! And from what they could tell, the transformation was probably more than physical. His mind no doubt has adapted to that of his new body, strengthening his primal instincts. Zilla meanwhile was curled protectively around Danny, trying to protect him from the dangers of the outside world while she still looked at him with that motherly look.

Danny began to stir from his slumber. Sensing this, Zilla began to do something that most penguins do to feed their young...She regurgitated a huge pile of fish! This grossed out the Fentons, and the guys in white making many of them go green in the face. But Nick was taking notes on this behavior. This was just so fascinating to him! Zilla parents actually raise their young, much like humans do! ...Although he would admit that the regurgitation was just the slightest bit disgusting.

Colonel Hicks was the first to snap out of it. "Tatopoulos, what happened to that kid? What did Godzilla do to him? And more importantly, why is he being so parental to the kid?" Nick thought about this carefully. He varied in all of the different factors, and came to the three most logical answers. Nick began to explain to Colonel Hicks.

"Well sir, to answer your first two questions, I think that to save his life, Godzilla transferred its own radioactive energy into Danny to speed up healing. But at the same time, it mutated his DNA to match that of Godzilla, thus turning him into a hatchling, despite his age. As for your third question, something tells me that our 'lizard king' is actually a 'lizard QUEEN!' I think Godzilla is really a she!"

"Makes about as much sense as everything else happening in the world." Hicks said, finding Nicks explanation to be both informative, and acceptable. Danny then woke up from the smell of fish. When he got up, he didn't notice anything different about himself, but he soon saw the pile of regurgitated fish. Hunger outweighed reason at this point, and he walked up to it and began to devour the fish. Despite it being regurgitated, he thought it tasted pretty good.

Zilla gently nudged Danny with her snout making him stop eating, and look at her. He saw the same look as before in those same reptilian eyes. His imprinting instincts kicked in, making him nuzzle Zilla's snout. He knew that this was his real mother! Zilla then picked her son up in her mouth, carrying him like mother crocodiles do, and began walking to the water.

The guys in white wanted to stop her, but every agent was surrounded by U.S. Military troops! "Good job men! Make sure they STAY THERE, like good soldiers!" Colonel Hicks ordered, giving Zilla time to get away. And get away she did, diving into deeper water with her hatchling.

**"Jack, we have to find Danny before that crazy lizard kills him! Come on!"** Maddie yelled, worried about her child. (Who isn't really her child.) The three remaining Fentons began running off for home, in a hurry! Meanwhile, Nick saw what direction Zilla was swimming, and knew it was supposed to be a safer place to raise her hatchling. He guessed that it was the one place Danny knew well.

Meanwhile, In Amity Park

"Things just haven't been the same around here without Danny." This was voiced by a goth girl by the name of Sam Manson. She was currently with her friend Tucker Foley, and Danny's girlfriend Ember the ghost rocker. I guess you're probably wondering why the two are hanging out with one of Danny's sworn enemies. Well, one week before the Fentons moved to New York, Danny had brought the two of them to his and Embers special place, a beautiful clearing in the middle of Amity's woodlands. Even Sam had to admit, she wouldn't want to goth up the place it was so beautiful!

When they saw Ember though, the two of them geared up to fight, but Danny stopped them. He then began to tell them why Ember was there. As it turns out, Danny and Ember have actually been dating in secret, knowing that their relationship would never be accepted. Not just by Danny's parents, but the town as a whole! So they kept their relationship on the down low.

His friends thankfully understood why he didn't tell them, and used the most unbreakable swear they had in their arsenal to seal the deal. They used the ultimate, unbreakable ankle-swear! (Just imagine the one Sam and Carly used in that episode of iCarly where Sam changed Carly's grade from a B+ to an A.)

And they've been friends with Ember ever since. When Danny told Ember that he was being forced to move, she was devastated! She clung to him sobbing up a storm, begging him not to leave! She knew that he couldn't stay though...not without his family hunting him down. But now, here she was with Sam and Tucker, all of them trying to drown their misery in an old video Danny sent to them showing when he first changed his look in New York, and was so mad, he beat down his parents and sister!

In The Video (I don't own the events from Ed, Edd n' Eddy that are about to happen in this part of the video. So take THAT Cartoon Network! You were better in the old days!)

_The Fentons had just found their son/brother in Central Park sitting on a stump. His face was fixed in a look of pure, uncontrolled fury. "Hey Danny boy! Stop being a lump on a log and come back home! You gotta unpack!" Jack said, but Danny's only response was to grab the stump, uproot it, and turn it around with him, so he wouldn't have to see his so-called 'family.' (Wow! He got strong!)_

_"Danny seems real long in the face doesn't he?" Maddie asked, worried about her son's emotional health. But Jack didn't seem all that worried. "Relax Madds, he'll come around!" But Danny did not want to hear them. __**"SHUT UP!" "YOU shut up!"**_ _Jazz yelled, finally losing her temper at her brothers attitude. She ran over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I'll give ya to 'three' to __**get over yourself!**_ _One! Smile ya big...Two! Why are you so...*GHHK!*" _

_That was all Jazz could get out before Danny grabbed her by the throat. __**"YOU TORMENT ME!"**_ _He yelled, throwing her across the park! She hit the base of a tree back first, before the top half broke off and landed on the front of her, crushing her between both chunks of tree! It's a miracle she survived with only a few cuts and a black eye! "I'm hurt now!" Was all she could really say. _

_Jack rushed over to check on his daughter, while Maddie decided to try and calm her son down with something that always worked in the past. She pulled out a portable chair and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off in anger. "Danny, do you know what my mother used to do whenever I was feeling crabby?" She then wrapped her arms around her son. "She'd give me a big hug to wipe those tears away!" But he pushed her away with his leg, breaking the hug. "Touch me like that again and I'll squash you!" At least this time, Danny didn't yell._

_But Maddie wasn't losing this war without a fight! She dropped a capsule on the ground, applied a drop of water, and it rehydrated into a box full of things that always made Danny happy in the past. She walked over to Jack, who had by this time freed Jazz from her leafy confines, gave him Danny's favorite comic book, and told him to try. _

_He walked over, sat on the ground in front of his son, opened the comic and began to read aloud to his son. "It's tentacles tightened...sucking the marrow-" that was as far as he got, before Danny slapped the comic closed full force on Jacks head! His head became flat, and in the shape of the comics page, with a word bubble that read 'OW!' Next to his mouth. His face was actually divided amongst the panels of the page._

_He walked over to Maddie, slapped her palm to tag her in, and pointed at their son. Shrugging, she walked over. We now see Danny with a roast chicken on his lap with a lit birthday candle on top. "Go on Danny! Go on! Blow out the candle, and make a big happy wish!" Unfortunately for her, Danny had stuffed the whole thing down her gullet! She walked over to the other two, with a chicken shaped lump in her stomach, and the candle without its flame sticking out of her mouth! She spat it out before Jazz began to laugh at her._

_Maddie then slapped Jazz's hand, tagging her in. Jazz returned the slap! At her mothers look, she smiled nervously before Maddie tagged Jack in again, before a three way slap fight ensued!_

_They then tried doing a puppet show using some of Danny's old Godzilla toys. Maddie was Godzilla, Jack was Rodan, and Jazz was King Seesah(SP?) "Lalalala, oh look guys! Our old friend here seems to be in a sad mood! Why don't you sing him a song, and lift his spirits?" Maddie looked at Jack expectantly. "I HATE puppet shows!" He said before dropping the toy. This didn't sit well with his wife._

_"Oh, you're not even trying! You pick that up right now mister!" Maddie and Jack began to argue, Danny reached forward, and pulled back the pull string on his King Seesah toys back. When he let go, a GIANT RAINBOW COLORED BLAST OF PRISMATIC LASER DEATH SHOT FROM HIS EYES! Like in the movie!_

_When it was over the top of the stage was blasted clean off! Maddie, Jack and Jazz peeked out showing the tops of the girls hair was singed, while Jack had the hair on top of his head completely burned off! "Nice toy..." Was all Jazz could say._

_End Video Watching_

Tucker turned off his PDA, stopping the video. The three of them decided to try going to the Nasty Burger, to drown out their misery in junk food. But Sam then heard a splash behind her. She looked to see what it was, and saw some strange, blue rocks sticking out of the waves of a lake. This lake was connected to a river that leads to the ocean. However, the river's current is strong enough to repel the salt water that might enter the lake through the river system.

"Hey guys, come and take a look at this!" Sam called out to the others. They ran over and saw what Sam was looking at. "What do you think these are?" Tucker asked, never having seen stones like these before. Ember however could feel a familiar energy source coming from under the water. _'That's Danny's energy! But there's no ectoplasm in it! How is that possible? He's half ghost!'_

That was as far as her thoughts got before the thing that was under the water surfaced! It was Danny but they didn't know that yet! As soon as he saw them, especially Ember, he let out a high pitched roar and charged! He stopped right in front of Ember, and just stared right into her eyes. As she stared into those slitted blue orbs, it dawned on her who this was! "Danny?"

_**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. But it's essential for plot convenience! ...that and the fact that I ran out of stuff to write on this chapter... But that's beside the point! Now I am doing a Danny Phantom DBZ crossover, and I think you're going to like my idea! Now, like I always say, READ AND REVIEW! Flamers not welcome! And also I'd like some advice on which Kaiju should be Danny's father!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_**I'm not going to waste any time with a really long author's note, so I'll just outright say it. WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?! I need to get reviews from you people so I can better write these stories! Anyways, I still need you guys to tell me what Kaiju forms you think Sam and Tucker should have! It can be from the original movies, or Godzilla the series. Anyways, LET THE CHAOS COMMENCE! GONG YI TEMPAI!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or Godzilla the Series!**_

"Godzilla" = Talking

_'Godzilla' = Thinking/Flashback_

_"My name is Zilla." = Monster Speech_

**"Skreeeooonngg!" = Yelling/Roars**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Return to Amity Part 2**_

All three of them were very much shocked to see that this mutant reptile was Danny. The very same Danny that was supposed to be half ghost! The reptile however began to change form.

His skin started turning into human skin. The claws returned to being fingertips and toes. The muzzle turned into a human face, and the spikes and tail receded into the back and tailbone respectively. Black and red streaked hair grew out of the scalp, and it's body became more humanoid! When the transformation was done, standing in the mutants place was Danny Fenton! The very same Danny Fenton that they knew had moved to New York!

**"Danny! It is you! You came back!" **Ember squealed in happiness before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him right on the lips! Which Danny happily returned. When they parted Sam and Tucker walked up to him to give their own greetings. "Good to have you back dude!" Tucker said fist bumping his long time friend.

Sam however rushed forward and embraced her longtime friend and older brother figure. "I can't believe you're really here! I'm so happy you're back!" She said, sobbing into his shoulder a bit. The moment was ruined however when something really big began to surface from beneath the waters of the lake. Ember, Tucker and Sam noticed this and backed up slightly out of fear.

Danny looked behind him to see Zilla having made her way onto dry land. She leaned down and gave Danny a lick that would be equivalent to a mother Kaiju giving her child a kiss. "Hi mom!" He said hugging her snout. This made the other threes eyes grow to the size of bowling balls, like in anime! **"MOM?!"** They yelled out at the same time in confusion.

She turned to look at them and saw that there were small traces of radiation within their bodies! The ghost included! But it wasn't enough to be considered hazardous to their health, thank The Lord for that! She recognized them from her sons description. They are his friends and chosen mate! She leaned down to them and began to speak to them.

_"I am honored to meet those that my hatchling has chosen to call his friends and life mate. I am known by many humans as Zilla. May I know your names young ones?"_ She asked in a kind and respectful voice. Which was shocking to the teenagers and ghost teen, but they decided it was best to not question this and just give their names. "I'm Ember McLain, and these are Danny's best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. It's very nice to meet you miss Zilla." Ember said, being respectful as to not anger the giant lizard. She merely chuckled.

_"Please Ember, there is no need to be so formal. Just Zilla is fine. Or you may call me by my real name."_ Zilla was then engulfed in a flash of white light and began to shrink and change form! When the light died down, in place of Zilla was a full grown woman! _**(Just imagine Kamiya Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin for Zilla's human form. I don't own that either!) **_She looked at the children with that same loving, motherly look. "This is my human form. All Kaiju have one to better blend in with the human populace without causing a panic. In this form, my name is Kaoru." She explained.

Just then, Kaoru felt a huge surge of Radiation coming from Monster Island! She looked over and gained a worried look. "Uh oh, it looks like your dad has just been challenged yet again!" This made Danny ask a question that he didn't even think about until he heard this. "Who IS my real dad anyway?"

Kaoru looked at her hatchling and the other teens with an impish grin. "You kids might wanna sit down for this. It's a long and historical story." She said, motioning for them to take a seat. Regardless of their confusion, Ember, Tucker and Sam all sat on the wooden bench while Danny just changed back to monster form and sat on the ground just staring blankly ahead.

Kaoru then pulled a chart out from nowhere and began her explanation. "Well Danny, your father is a Kaiju much like myself, and like me, he is the result of a mutation caused by excess amounts of radiation. The cause of this radiation? It's quite obvious! It was from when the American military was testing its shiny new Hydrogen Bombs in the pacific! However with my mutation, they were testing said bombs in the waters near the Galapagos Islands. He goes by one name in his Kaiju form, and that name is...Godzilla!" She stopped to make sure she still had their attention and was pleasantly surprised to find her son and his girlfriend taking notes on this. Kaoru cleared her throat and continued her explanation.

"He is the biggest of the Kaiju standing at over 300 feet tall and weighing in at 90,000 tons! He is a very powerful Kaiju, and it is unwise to challenge him. But you don't have to take my word for it..." Kaoru then began to transform back into Zilla and got down to their level. _"Let us go to Monster Island so he may speak of this for himself." _She then picked Danny up in her mouth and held it open for the others. "You've gotta be kidding me." Tucker said. "What're you guys waiting for, a formal invitation? Get in here!" Danny called from inside his mothers mouth. Sam and the others began to step inside. "Guys, I just KNOW I'm gonna regret this later!" Sam inquired. But once Ember got inside, she immediately went over to where Danny was curled up and cuddled up to him.

_"Hold on everyone!"_ Zilla called as she dove into the water and swam off for monster island! Fortunately for her, no one could follow her since she was quite elusive. The trip was a long one so the kids decided to rest a bit. It's been a long day for all of them. They were all woken up from their sleep about four hours later when Zilla opened her mouth letting in sunlight.

Everyone disembarked and gawked at what they were seeing! Right in front of them were monsters of all shapes and sizes! One of them seemed to be a mutant hedgehog with lots of sharp teeth! Another was a giant, humanoid beetle with drills for hands! Then there was a bipedal dragon with two tails, golden scales, wings for arms, and three heads! Then there was a giant moth! Finally, there was a giant lizard creature! It looked a lot like Zilla, only this one stands upright instead of like a theropod, has three rows of spiny dorsal spines along its back and tail. It also didn't have a squared head. Also it has far more muscle mass than Zilla, and looked to be slower.

His eyes soon landed on Danny, and his eyes went from cold and calculating, to warm and fatherly. _"Why the prodigal son has returned!"_ Godzilla then was enveloped in a glow and transformed into his own human form. He was obviously a samurai, and he had quite a bit of muscle mass on him. He had long, black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, wearing a purple and black samurai outfit and a sheathed katana at his hip. He also wore a white cloak with a high collar and red trimming the edge. The man's aura screamed extreme power. He gave a fatherly smile to Danny. "Welcome home, my son!"

* * *

_**And this chapter is done! Sorry that it's so late, but I've had a major case of writer's block lately, so I've been working on some of my other stories to try and get some inspiration. If any of you have any ideas for this story, leave a review! And also here's a list of some of my other stories that you might enjoy.**_

_**MÄR: Wrath of The Betrayed**_

_**Danny: Warrior of MÄR**_

_**The Phantom And The Dark Tamaranian Princess**_

_**Birth of Eclipse**_

_**Check em out! Leave some reviews! Well, with that out of the way, I'm heading out! TTFN! Tah-Tah For Now! Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo! ...I'm starting to sound like Tigger!**_


End file.
